A Familiar Dragon
by WolfFaunas3
Summary: Wendy wants to go on her first solo job. But what if the job reached the ears of a Familiar mage and these two were to meet. How do they become friends? How do they do the job together? What happens after the job? Moreover how will Wendy react when she sees that the other girls friend is a Dragon? Rated T just in case of later themes.
1. Chapter 1

**A Familiar Dragon**

 **Fanfic by Wolffaunas3**

All rights right go to the original owners

Please support the official release

Many of the female members of Fairy Tail live in a dormitory out of town called Fairy Hills. Most woke really early as to get more work done. But one slept in longer because her young age and her following of the rules. Today she walked out at 8:30 in the morning to go to the guild with a slight smile on her face. She is a petite girl with fair skin. She has long, dark blue hair that reaches down to her waist, with two bangs framing her face which reach down to her chest alongside her brown eyes. She has slightly elongated canine teeth. She wears her hair up in pigtails held together by two animal ear like attachments. Two strands of hair hang down on each side of her face. She wears a long sleeved top with two buttons in the center and an ascot around her neck. The top is adorned with a small pattern around the shoulders and a small trim around the upturned cuffs. She wears a frilled skirt with a small trim running around right above the end. She also wears thigh high socks.

This is Wendy Marvell, a sky dragon slayer and at the age of twelve making her one of the youngest in the guild. She started off as a shy girl who continued to doubt not her abilities but herself which lead to really low self-esteem. But that all changed a little bit after she joined the guild. She started to grow more confident, stronger, better and wiser with her new family. Unlike the other Dragon Slayers she was never ecstatic about fighting, but that didn't mean she wouldn't fight tooth and nail for her guild because she would.

It had been a week since the grand magic games had happened. A week since they had won. A week from when they were titled the strongest guild in Fiore. As for the slight smile that currently adorned her face. For she was heading to see her friends? For she was going to help Mira at the bar? For she was having a lollygagging good time around the city that day? No because she had a special request for her friends today. After a good half hour of walking she finally made to the front of the newly remodeled guild, courtesy of the townsfolk, and walked through the doors. It was per usual routine that morning. That guild was filled with joyous laughter, friendly chats, drinking happily and the occasional brawls that she was surprised she didn't see a familiar lock of salmon colored hair in one of them. She looked around until she finally found her target. Her team was of in one of the corners. She walked over to them dodging the occasional thrown object from one of the brawls. Happy was trying to give Carla a fish to which she quite harshly denied, she would need to talk to her about her tone again. Lucy was laying her head the table complaining about rent again. Poor girl, being on a team with Natsu can have disastrous results on the paycheck afterwards. Natsu and Gray seem seem to be eye to eye glaring at eachother again not at all bothered by the fact Erza was there and what she does every time they do this. She braced herself waiting for the very often sounded crack of their bones under her fist but it never came. She looked to Erza to find her really interested in the new sorcerer weekly.

Curious as ever she asked "What'cha reading Erza? It must be something interesting if it makes forget these two are arguing again." Realizing what she said she covered her mouth quickly and looked at the two looking at her as if she sent them to death row. She removed her hands and mouthed _sorry_ to them.

Erza who had taken the moment to notice Wendy had joined them and smiled warmly at her. "Good Morning Wendy. For starters thank you for pointing that out." she said as she knocked the two young men's heads together causing those who watch to sweatdrop. She continued where she left off. "Secondly, this article is interesting because well see for yourselves." She turned the magazine around to show the table what she had been reading. Lucy stopped complaining, Happy stopped hitting on Carla, and the boys had gotten back up to read.

 _ **Man from top 20 most wanted men was caught last week**_

 _Red eyed XaXa, 19_ _th_ _most wanted man in Fiore was caught last week attempting to break into a Black Iron Prison in an attempt to rescue a few of his past collegues. For those who just started reading, XaXa was the former second in command of the now imprisoned dark guild Laughing Coffin; a dark guild with no real logic behind there attacks. We say that for they barely took any illegal jobs and simply killed cause they were in it for the kill. This dark guild was responsible for the destruction of seven small to medium size legal guilds. Four months ago the last of those seven being the last years grand magic games 6_ _th_ _place, Knights of the Blood Oath. A little after the attack, Laughing Coffin's HQ was discovered and through the combined efforts of the army and volunteers of the last attacks survivors; a 85 percent majority was caught. Over the months more have been captured. Now with XaXa in prison the only one left unaccounted for is the third in command Johnny Black. He is to be considedered armed and extremely dangerous. A reward of two million jewels has been placed on his head dead or alive. Warning: Wanted man's preferred magic is poison and carries a poison tipped dagger. If you do try to find him, travel in groups and have proper training. This is the only photo available to show._ The photo was grainy at best but you could still make out a figure in the awful picture. The clothes it was wearing were raggedy and had seen better days. Over the gloved hands were a set of metal arm bracers. True to the warning the man was carrying a jagged dagger in his right hand. But the really weird thing was he was wearing a knapsack like mask over his head with two holes for the eyes to see. Lucy and Wendy gulped at the description given while the others narrowed their eyes at the photo.

Gray was the first to speak up "Seven guilds and a few of the small ones were just getting started."

Lucy: "How could anyone just kill just to… you know… kill."

Natsu hated this guys got more and more. "I don't if I'm with someone or not if I get my hands on that bastard I will burn his knapsacked ass into jail with his pals."

Wendy never wanted to see this man ever and really hoped she never cross paths with such people. Dragons are one thing, their big and easier to dodge, humans are more dangerous as they have more tricks than a Dragon will have. She just then remembered that she had come here wanting to ask her friends something.

"Hey guys I just remembered I wanted to ask you all something." (geez it's like a broken record)

They all looked at their youngest female Dragon Slayer who was noticeably fidgeting with nervousness. What got her so wound up?

"What is it child? And try saying as if what you are going to ask is not life ruining." Her exceed Carla had said in her usual motherly tone.

Wendy opened her mouth to speak but out came nothing. Her fist clenching in frustration at her cowardice. _Why can't I just out and say it?_ Taking a deep breath she bowed politely and exclaimed "I request your permission to go on a solo quest."

Everyone at the table was shocked at what Wendy had asked. Not the fact that she wanted to do a job alone because whether it was them or Carla, Wendy had always went with another person. No it was the fact that she thought she needed their permission for it. Smiling at the girl's still slightly timid nature.

Carla: "Dear Child it's a first that you think you need us to give you our blessing but at least say it with confidence."

Gray: "My first solo job was a blast so I say go for it."

Erza with tears of joy: "Oh your first solo mission, you are growing to fast Wendy." Erza then proceeded to hug the blue haired girl aka pulling her head to her chestplate. Yelping at the comical clang that ran through the air.

Wendy was rubbing her forehead when she felt a hand on her head and opened her eyes to see Natsu kneeling to her height, his hand on her head and flashing his highly contagious smile at her.

Natsu: "Go show them not only the spirit of Fairy Tail but also the spirit of all Dragon Slayers."

They nervous weight she held in her chest at the thought of their disapproval of the idea left with Natsu's words. Wendy had always loved him like the big brother she had never had, and she didn't care if the whole world approved of anything he did she felt like she could do it all.

Smiling at his contagious smile she bowed again. "Thanks everyone. You want to help me pick out the job." Everyone nodded and they traversed to the other side of the guild to the job board. They didn't know how long they were there from Natsu wanting her to wipe out a group of bandits much to the disapproval of everyone else to Lucy suggesting that she take a job working at Yajima's restaurant. Finally after a lot of debating they decided on a B-class job to look at some old ruins for a reasonable 25,000 jewels. It was maybe a two hour train ride away. They headed to the bar to get it approved by Mira. The white haired demoness barmaid was stereotypically cleaning the in side of a glass with a cloth. She saw them and smiled as they handed here the job request.

"That's odd I thought with all of you together you would take an A-class or S-class, especially with Natsu and Gray of all people on your team." The two would usually take offense to that but they were to proud of Wendy right now to mind, maybe a different time.

Erza cleared her throat "Actually this is going to be Wendy's first solo mission."

Mira paused for a second before squealing with no short amount of delight. "When she gets back I am nailing this request up on the wall

Wendy was more than a little embarrassed by the fuss that everyone was making over this but didn't mind as she was excited for her first mission on her own. They walk her to the train station, bought her a ticket to the town where the request came from, and waved her off. When Wendy was on the train she looked at the job description and thought it would be a good job. The sound of the door to the train car opened as a girl her age passed her to go the other car. Wendy never saw her face, she just saw the figure wearing a red robe with what she thought was a blue bird on her shoulder because of the feathers but dismissed it in order to sleep a little more before the mission. Little did both of them know that they see each other again really, REALLY soon.

 **First fan fiction please put torches and such away**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two; The job meeting**

Wendy is seen taking a small nap because there was honestly not much else to do while riding the train. She was squirming a little, sort of whimpering.

* * *

The train came to a slow stop, the momentum of it woke Wendy from her dream. It wasn't per say a nightmare but it wasn't pleasant either. In it the first thing that had happen was Mira had been at the bar carrying a few drinks to the other guild mates when she accidently ran into Wendy and spill the drinks on them. Her dreamscape showing her several other different scenarios in where Wendy had been the cause of an accident for the next two hours ont the train.

This did not help Wendy's confidence before the mission even started.

Wendy got off the train and walk off into town to find some breakfast before her mission. On the other side of the train another girl got off and went to where the job was in hope she was the first to get it.

Wendy had found a local restaurant called The Dicey Café and walked in. The restaurant inside had a wooden finish about it with pictures on the walls and also had a bar over to the back where a man was taking orders for the people there. She walked over and took a seat at one of the booths. She was searching through the menu and had made her decision. The waitress had come around and asked her for her order.

"May I please get a short stack with some blueberries and an orange juice?" She said politely only as Wendy could.

"Coming right up." The waitress acknowledged and took her menu and went to the kitchen to place the girl's order. The wait had taken maybe a good five minutes when the waitress came back with the three small pancakes and blueberries on a plate in her right hand and an orange juice in her left.

She placed it in front of Wendy. "Enjoy your meal."

"Thank you Maim." Wendy said to the older lady before she walked off. She then grabbed her silver ware and cut a sliver of pancake and stabbed a blueberry through it. She stuck it in her mouth, a moment later she quietly squealed. "So good."

She finished her breakfast in ten minutes after the first bite. She left behind the appropriate amount of jewel for the food and the tip. Passing by the waitress on the way out she bowed her head slightly. "Thank you again for the food."

The lady smiled. "Come by any time, we will have a short stack with your name on it Ms... "

"Marvell. Wendy Marvell. Have a good day Mrs..."

"Mills. Kathy Mills. And you have a good day too young lady." After Wendy walked out Kathy walked over to the man at the working who just so happened to be her husband.

"Hey Agil did you see the girls guild mark."

The now named Agil nodded. "Yea, a Fairy Tail guild mark. Impressive, she is so young yet in a top ten guild. Even more so since it's the first."

"She was the same as Wendy and in yours. So don't doubt the age of someone." she reminded him.

"Speaking of her, I heard she came back into town for that job over at the ruins. Who knows maybe they'll come back after their done." He hoped so, ever since the fall she had tried spending time out of town.

Kathy smiled a little more. "What do you think would happen if those two met?"

Now Agil smiled. "That would be interesting to say the least."

* * *

Wendy took out the job request, she read it real quickly to find where in town the customer was. She asked a passerby coming through and got the spot on the west side of town and stated walking over there.

She expected the walk to take twenty minutes. On the way she looked around at the town, she saw a lot of light lamps and signs around promoting business. _This place must be pretty bright at night_.

She kept looking around but stopped when something caught her attention in the distance. It was in the direction of the job description. She thought she'd look at it really quick and then stop getting distracted and get the job done.

When she finally got to it she was shocked to say the least. It was destroyed building made of white marble with tattered red flags all over the place. The flags had a heart kreauz cross on them. Wendy thought train went back to the paper she read earlier, the last guild attacked had the same symbol. She looked back at the wreckage knowing what it really was.

It was the destroyed guildhall of The Knights of the Blood Oath.

Wendy took in how far the marble had lined up to see that this building was nearly the same size of the Fairy Tail's new guildhall. She started to get closer but then stopped as a not so friendly metallic smell had threaten to take over her nose. She backed up more when she remembered the paper said this place was attacked so she had a good guess at what that smell was, it was blood.

She felt saddened when she thought about the survivors. She knew what it was like losing your guild.

She left so she could finally get the job done and go home before the others got worried. Roughly a few minutes later she came up to a dig site with a few people here and there. They were all either working to excavate buildings and other artifacts or work on deciphering what words and pictograms they had found on them. She looked past them to see a man with his hair tied in a pony tail pointing around and telling orders before looking at few documents on the table in front of him. Wendy figured he was in charge of the dig site and started walking over to him.

"Excuse me sir. Are you the one who made the request." She asked.

The man looked up from the letters and other papers on his desk to look at Wendy. "Hello there little one. Can I help with something?"

"I'm Wendy Marvell from Fairy Tail. I came to do this job." She grabbed the job sheet from her shirt pocket and handed it to him. He opened it up and read it real quickly before nodding and looking back at her.

"Alright. My name is Johan and I'm the one in charge of this site. Follow me."

They walked more towards the edge of the site so they could get a better view of the forest surrounding them. Johan then pointed to this one area two miles from the site. "Two weeks ago the area surrounding the town had a small earthquake. Nothing catastrophic but when it was over some of the ruins you see here popped up and we were called to look at them. Judging on what we have translated so far there is a larger set over in that area. Only problem is there are a few different man-eating plants there so that's why we called out to guilds so that they can clear the way." He explained.

Wendy was a little unnerved by the man eating plants part but hey, she was trained by a dragon to kill other dragons. As ironic as that really is. She thought if this was actually a B-class job, it sounded more like a C-class due the number of creatures and the reward.

"So you want me to basically walk over there and destroy everything that tries to eat me." She asked a little too happily for the man's comfort.

"In laments terms, yes." He replied.

"Okay, the sooner I get this done the better. I will be back eventually." She started walking when something popped up from the back of Johan's head.

"Oh hey." She stopped and turn around to hear what the man had to say. "Should probably have mentioned it at first. But another person stopped by an hour ago for the same job. They had light brown hair and also wearing a red outfit." He relieved.

"So there is already someone on the job."

He nodded. "Yes, said they were a local and knew the area. I sent out the request so people could provide backup. If you hurry up you might be able to catch up with your friend. Oh yeah almost forgot!" He reached into his jacket and pulled a scrolled up piece of paper and handed it to her. "That kid gave us a few copies of a map in case someone else came by. Said they would take this trail here." He said that as he opened it up and pointed to a trail heading one of the more clearer areas of the forest.

Wendy nodded as she started herself off at a steady jog down the path that was laid down for her. She ventured more and more in to the forest, she heard natural sounds such as leaves blowing and birds chirping. She admired the lush greenery surrounding her. She kept jogging for while still admiring her surroundings.

The peaceful train of thought stopped when she started hearing slashing noises in the distance. Thinking it was the other person for the job she quickened her pace. She felt a pool of magical energy as she kept going, getting closer.

She then stopped when she saw what she had thought the man-eaters Johan had described. Some of them were smaller and had a flytrap like man sized mouth while their stem was probably as thick as thick as one of her legs. Another kind looked like a purple tube plant and had several tongue like appendages coming out of the top, she shuddered at what those things would feel like if they got a hold of her. Then the last kind was one with monstrous teeth and resembling the coloring of a Rafflesia flower. It's stem was maybe a story tall and as thick as she was tall. And to finish it had two vine appendages coming out halfway up the stem. There were five tongue ones, seventeen flytraps and two Rafflesias.

She would have attacked already if it weren't for one small thing. They were already defeated and killed. true to what she said each and every single one of the plants had either large slashes across their heads or a clean cut through their bodies and stems. Even of the big rafflesia had been slashed straight through the stem. Which was impressive considering like she said earlier it was as thick as she was tall and it was a clean cut so it didn't take several swings. Someone like Erza could do that no problem so it made her think about what this person looked like. Maybe a tall muscular man with a longsword over his back maybe.

She looked around for said person but saw no one in the general vicinity. _They probably kept going._ She picked up the sound of more slashing, this time a lot closer than it was the first time she heard it. She forgot about walking or jogging and just went into a full sprint run. The more she ran, the more bodies she found. All with the same cause of death, very large slashes across their bodies. She kept running until she reached a clearing. Hearing the noise right there at the other side of the clearing she started walking.

She felt something move around her legs and then whatever it was hoisted her up in the air upside down. Even though no one was around to care she still fought gravity to keep her skirt up. She looked up at her ankles seeing two vines wrapped around them. She then looked down fearing what she saw. It was one of the large Rafflesia like big plants. It opened up it's mouth to show it's giant sharp stone like teeth. She let out a quick screech before she remembered how the person who she was chasing dealed with the big ones. She looked down further to look at the stem and root.

Taking a deep breath she sucked the surrounding air into her mouth before arching her back and then thrust head forward. All the while shouting out.

 **"SKY DRAGON"S ROAR"**

A torrent of winds escaped her mouth and slammed itself against the stem of the monster. It oh so casually ripped right through it. The monster's body spasmed at it's sudden death as it's vine arms that were holding Wendy let go and she started to fall. Only one problem the plant died with it's mouth open and she was right above it. She wouldn't die of being eaten but she would have the worst day of laundry when she got home. She kept falling, bracing herself for the disgusting feeling to come.

Suddenly a red blur came out of the area where she last heard the sound of her chase. Said blur grabbed Wendy before she fell into the maws of gluck and goo. Her and her rescuer landed on the other side and they tumbeled and rolled over each other a little but then they stopped. During the whole exchange Wendy had her eyes closed because at first it was bracing for impact but then having another object impact with her. She finally opened her eyes to see who or what in the world had saved her from wasteing her job money on laundry detergent. Her eyes widened at the figure in front of her. They were holding onto eachother, laying on their sides, and their faces a few inches apart. _J-j-johan said that there was another person here and after seeing the bodies I thought it was a big swordsman but I never in a lifetime thought it would be this._

The person that had been hacking and slashing at maneating plants through the forest leaving a trail of corpses, was in fact a girl Wendy's age and height. The girl's hair is light brown and tied into two tails with two red ring baubles. She also had fair skin like her. She wore a red robe that exposed part of her shoulders, a short black skirt, fingerless red gloves, and black, asymmetrical shoes with long black socks. She has a pouch strapped to her waist at the back, a silver breastplate and pauldrons, brown leather gloves with metal bands, black shorts, and yellow boots. Her most striking feature was the color of her eyes, a vibrant red.

The two stayed for a few moments before both of them remembered the misleading position they were in. Both faces turning to pink they jumped off each other and were sputtering all sorts of apologies while looking around to make sure no one saw their embarrassing mishap. Relief coming to both their minds when they remembered they were in man-eater plant territory with no one around but the person in front of them. They dusted themselves off as they resumed looking at each other.

"S-sorry about that. My name is Wendy Marvell. Who might you be?" She greeted, putting her hand out as a friendly gesture.

The girl in question patted her previously pink cheeks before accepting Wendy's hand.

"Nice to meet you Wendy. I am Silica Ayano"

"Likewise Silica. Thank you for catching me like that. If you hadn't done that I would have the worst story to tell my friends about."

"Your welcome. So I guess you are here for the job Johan sent out."

"Yes I did but looking at the trail behind us." She pointed a thumb behind her, gesturing to all the plants Silica killed already starting to whither. "I would say backup is not a real concern."

Silica just shrugged her shoulders. "It never hurts to be safe am I right, we should probably get back to the job. Johan and his team don't have much time out here so they probably want as much time on the new ruins as they can get."

Wendy nodded and smiled slightly. "Yes we shall."

They were about to head off when out of the brush came more and more of those plants walking torwards them, on their roots? What type of plant does that.

Silica began drawing the dagger strapped on her belt. "Job said kill anything that wanted to eat us, am I right?"

Wendy nodded while taking on a battle stance with a breeze went through both their hair.

"Yea let's..."

Both smiling and charging as they yelled "... weed this garden."

 **Sorry had to reupload this because of few mistakes. Thank you for not calling me out on them.**

 **And there it is folks. Chap 2 of A Familiar Dragon. I know most people don't update this fast and don't expect me to either. I just had the second chapter there from earlier and I thought I should get it out there. As always leave reviews and point ideas that you have.**

 **And thank you so much for taking time to read this. It's been out for one day and I already got over 30 views.**

 **And a special shoutout to zoepeanut. Thank you very much for your feedback.**

 **Next time: "Dragon Slayer meet Dragon Familiar."**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Dragon Slayer meet Dragon Familiar**

Wendy and Silica had been fighting off the local plant life for little over a half hour and together they were making quick work of them. Wendy would unleash a torrent of typhoon like winds from either her mouth, hands or feet bulldozing through them like plywood. Silica wasn't doing bad either, her blade glowed either blue or green and after that her speed increased to the point you couldn't see the tip of the blade. Putting the velocity and strength she had behind it she quickly slashed across many plants.

Wendy was happy that her training before the games and second origin helped her increase her magic, otherwise she might have actually broken a sweat. She kicked another one from the side of it's head (or should she say bulb) before looking over to see how Silica was handling herself. "You doing over there Silica." She called out.

Silica cleaved through another ones head before responding. "Don't you worry about me Wendy, I got everything under control over here." She wasn't lying. Wendy counted the difference between their piles. Wendy had thirty three down, Silica was ahead of her by seven. Wendy, the girl who fought a Dragon a week prior was losing. She decided to up her game. Up until now she had let her opponents come to her so she can dodge and attack but now she was coming to them. She spotted a group of seven flytraps and ran towards them. As she got closer wind started condensing around her fingertips as she got ready for her attack.

" **Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang"**

She passed by them like a blur and reappeared on the other side of them. She stood up and the moment the wind dispersed from her hand, all seven had been blasted into six pieces each.

Back to Silica she had been captured by a Raflesia and put in the same situation Wendy was in before, she too was holding up her skirt with her hand. She let go her skirt in favor of grabbing one of the vines holding and cutting it with her dagger. The imbalance of the vine being gone swung her to the next one and she cut that one too. As she was falling she started running on what was left of either vines and spinning her dagger as it glowed red. With a battle cry she leapt forward and gave the monster a thrust to the head. She then grabbed the hilt of her dagger backhanded and let herself fall as she dragged the dagger through it's body causing it to give one last roar before it died. Beforehand, Wendy was down by six, killed seven and then Silica had defeated the last big guy. They were tied.

With all enemies dead in the area the two girls walked each other. Next they jumped in the air and gave each other a high five. "We did it."

Wendy was the first to say something. "That was so cool. You just let gravity talk and you dragged your dagger all the way down."

Silica just shook her head. "That was nothing. What was really cool was your last attack, going through seven of them and then the delayed reaction. That usually only happens in manga."

Wendy blushed a little. "Oh it was not much. I just learned it from a friend."

Silica bowed slightly. "Well anyways, thank you for your help. This would have taken forever without you."

Wendy just waved a hand. "Just helping a friend."

Silica was surprised at that. This girl had just met her and she already felt comfortable calling her friend. She thought it was strange but didn't necessarily reject the idea. She smiled as she put her hand as a signal for a handshake. "Thank you, Friend."

Wendy just smiled and took the girls hand. As soon as she took it her and Silica winced slightly and they felt something liquid on their hands. They looked down to see both had a cut on the palms of their hands and had blood leaking slowly through it.

Wendy donned a face of worry. "I'm sorry. You were hurt."

Silica looked at her thinking out loud. "How did we not notice that earlier. Must have been the adrenaline rush. Don't worry Wendy, it's nothing bad."

Wendy thought otherwise. "Still I need to fix this." She stretched out her hands and took Silica's making sure not to touch anything and let her hands glow with her healing magic. Silica was wondering what she was doing when she noticed the cut was closing and her blood was retreating back into her hand. She looked up at Wendy in awe.

"How did you do that?"

Wendy grinned. "My magic does provide offensive abilities but it's main power is healing and support. A small cut like that is nothing to worry about." She looked around the two. "The trail seems clear. We should tell Johan so he and his team can come." She started walking.

"Wait. What about your hand?" Silica exclaimed.

Wendy looked at her hand knowing she had to explain. "While my magic can enhance my body and others I cannot heal myself."

Silica understood and knew there was something she could do. "Still you healed my hand so let us heal yours."

Wendy caught onto to Silica's choice of wording. "What do you mean us?" She stated quizzically looking at the other girl."

Silica saved that question for later. She clasped her hands together and closed her eyes. The inside of her clasped hands started to glow an aqua blue. She then twirled around once before putiing her right hand out to her right side and opening it letting a flash of light take over the area. **(The way Fairy Tail opening 5 starts with Wendy but replace her with Silica.)**

Wendy shielded her eyes with her left hand. When she opened them she was in for the biggest surprise. In Silica's hand was a creature with Aqua colored feathers covering it's wings as well as it's body, a long graceful neck and a head that she of all people could never forget. Silica had summoned a dragon.

"W-w-what. A dragon?" Wendy all but shrieked. The dragon got surprised and instantly ran to the place it feels safest and coziest. On top of Silica's head, it

Silica was used to that reaction. "Yes but it's not the kind you think. You see I'm what you call a familiar mage."

Lucy was the first thing to pop in Wendy's mind when she heard familiar but she paid it no mind because there is a dragon in front of her.

"So this dragon is a familiar." Wendy asked. She knew from Lucy that spirits that you call from another world can come in all shapes and sizes but she didn't expect a dragon the same size as Carla and Happy.

Silica nodded. "Yep. Her name is Pina and she is my partner in my missions. I have others too but I only call them when I really need the help or when I'm lonely. But I can explain that back in town. Right now, I brought out Pina for a reason." She looked up to the Dragon on her head. "Pina she is a friend and I need you to help her." She picked up Wendy's hand also making sure not to touch the open cut. "You know what to do."

The dragon seemed to acknowledge that Wendy isn't a threat and hopped of Silica's head flapping her wings. It came closer to Wendy bringing her head up to Wendy's cut. Opening her mouth a glowing dust like apparatus surrounded Wendy's hand before having the same result as Silica's hand. The blood went back to the cut before closing up.

Now it was Wendy's turn to look at the two of them in even more awe. "Your dragon has healing powers too?"

"Yes she does." Silica continued to smile during the whole ordeal. "Well like you said, we should head back and tell Johan that the coast is clear and that he and his team can come this way. They don't have much time left here."

On the way back, they kept coming up with the random and occasional topic to converse on, they exchanged laughs and were not just on the road back to the camp but also to be being very good friends. After an hour of walking back they finally made it back to the dig site and went straight to Johan's desk.

"Johan" Wendy called out to him. The young man looked up to see the girls coming to him. "Are you two okay." He asked concerned for their wellbeing, he did just send two underage girls to go and fight a horde of man eating plants.

The girls had waived off his worries when they showed that they were both fine. Next they had told him how the job had went and how that the area surrounding the deeper part of the ruins was safe for humans to venture. "Thank you both so much. Now we have plenty of time to study what we can and do our job."

Wendy thought maybe not. "Are you sure. I heard you only had two weeks left here and if what you said is true than that site is a lot larger than this one."

Johan had a rebuttle in mind. "The earthquake did most of the work for us. Under normal times to excavate a site like this would take our time up and a week more. But because of it we managed to get this part mostly done in a matter of days. So if the larger site is the same story as this one then the two weeks we have left should be enough to get a read on the area and the civilization the ruins belong to. Thank you both so very much. You both deserve the reward." He reached into the desk to find the money he set aside for whoever came for the request along with the money for Silica showing the better pathway. Each bag had a total of twenty-five thousand jewel. Wendy took her bag and looked at it with a sense that something was out of the normal. It weighed just like it should, the jingling inside was definetly coins, the smell was that of metal so what was wrong she thought. It hit upside the head like Erza hitting Natsu up the head. Because Natsu and Gray didn't come along there were no damages to any major part of the city so she didn't have to worry about them ruining their paycheck. Of course they were in a forest and there wasn't anything of the city to destroy but she also didn't want him to burn down the forest with his incredibly destructive Fire Dragon's roar.

Silica also had received her share of the money. She looked up to Johan. "Thank you and if you every require the services of a wizard please call a guild and they will send one to you."

"Thank you both. Considering what you two just did and what time it is I think I know what you will spend it on first." He said with a smirk.

As if fate wanted to embarrass both of them or it being the universe wanting to prove someone right, a low growl came from both of the underage mages. They both had heated when Johan tried his best to stifle his laughter.

Silica was first to get over her embarrassment and looked to Wendy. "I don't know if you want to but I know a place in town that serves good food if you want to join me."

Wendy took the offer with open arms. "I would love too, Silica. Please lead the way."

What neither knew is that what happened in the forest might save them in the future.

 **Hey people. I am so sorry. I had to get some real world work done and with school coming up it is important to say that it might be hard to write as much as I did when I started.**

 **Next time: The Offer**


	4. Bye Bye

**Author Note**

* * *

Hello everybody. Yes I am alive after all this time. but I'm not here for more on this story, I'm here for an apology. I never wrote in any of my first three stories that it was just a one-shot. School and other things do make things harder in those aspects. These ones were just one-shots really because I was just starting. I'm planning on other longer stories so don't expect more from this one. But I am happy that the month I started I had over 1,000 views and visitors looking at my stories. Thank you for your support and read and write lots. And I'm changing email accounts so don't be surprised if you come back to a new name.


End file.
